valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Scythe of FEAR/Tips about how to ranking and trading FAWs effectively
Ah.. this is my first time of making a blog. Please understand that English isn't my mother language so there might be some mistakes. Thank you :) Well, let's get start. I am Scythe, the former leader of FEAR allance(F+star). I've been playing VC for more than 1 year. I've been ranking since Nuisance event. After reached the new single digit rank all time in this event, I've decided to slack, drop my rank and make a document containig some tips about how to ranking and do the FAWs trading effectively to help new players or the tomorrow's rankers :) Feel free to tell me to add something to this blog if you think it's needed :D 1) About FAWs trading : FAWs trading is the way to archieve a lot of points effectively in this era of Valkyrie Crusade. It's like you send your FAWs to your comrades and they send theirs back to you. You know that you can send up to 5 comrades at the same time(not include your alliance). So if 5 of them send back to you it will be like pay 1 to gain 5. Noted that in the real life trading not all comrade will send back to you but well, pay 1 to gain more than 1 is already good but I recommend you to find more good traders than the existing ones. 2) How to trade your FAWs effectively : Well, there are quite a lot of tips about how to trade effectively. Here are some of them - > Sends full HP FAWs! : Each damage points dealt to the FAWs = points. Everybody needs points so it's wise to trade at full HP. You can overkill both minions around the FAW to gain more points too because the damage dealt to the minions won't decrease the FAW's HP. Example : Poke the FAW and then use all buff to overkill the minions then send and send back to those who send you back. - > Sends to those who send you. Never send to the leechers! : You know that there are many people that need points just like you. It's time to trade with them for both side benefits! However, if you notice that you have sent to someone quite a lot but still not get any FAWs back, stop sending to him for a while and let's see if he send you back. If yes, he might just having 'not so good' FAW appearance rate so just forgive him. If not, it's time to say goodbye to that leecher comrade. Example : You shouldn't give your benefits to someone who never give anything back right? - > Have a decent F/AWs hunting team : Good trading is that you send and your trader sends back. So if you can kill the F/AW fast, it means that you can kill more AW in limited time, the rate of FAW appearance of this event is about 3/8(around 600 FAWs /2000 AWs in my record). There are few types of teams that I recommend to use. The basic formation is : 3 AoE buffers + 2 crits,1 crits and 1 AoEs, 2 AoEs, 2 Lilims or 2 buffers + 3 Lilims Example : According to my FAW appearance rate, if you can kill 60 AWs in a certain time, there will be more FAWs appearing than if you can kill only 40 AWs in the same amount of time. Noted that sometimes it's not advised to kill the FAWs too fast because your trader also want his other traders to join in his FAW too. If you *snipe* it too fast he might start to send less to you and I think that it won't be good for both you and him D: - > Be quick : FAWs disappear quite fast so you must act fast! Hit as many FAWs as you can before they disappear for the maximum points! The minimum points from 1 FAW is around 12k(You don't need to kill the FAW yourself) and the maximum is around 34k(And most ppl can't archieve that amount of points everytime too) according to my experience so it will be wiser to poke 3-4 FAWs instead of just focusing on 1 FAW. Another method that is also populat among the rankers is the '5 turns, flee' method; you have to do as highest damage as you can in 5 turns then hit the flee button as fast as you can. This gives you sometimes to do some damage to the FAW but not too long time. Example : Poking 3 FAWs gives 36k pts while focusing on 1 FAW gives only 24-34 pts (assume that it's 30k). I think you know what is the difference between those who get RR rewards and those who don't now :3 - > Sharpen your sense and know what to do next: Plan your actions fast. Hit the wrong button at the wrong time might result in the lost of points. You should know where is the back, aw screen and other buttons and hit them at in right order. Sharpen your reflex so you can do this even faster! Example : After you send your FAW, go back to AW screen and join the first FAW that you think you should join(mostly those FAWs from fast pace traders). These processes shouldn't take more than 3-5 seconds. ;) - > Your alliance : Your alliance is also a great source of FAWs and of course, your points! XD From my current alliance, I can accumulate about 5-6m points per day so it's good to make your alliance a place to stay for traders! Example : My daily pts of this event is around 10-13m, without my alliance I won't be able to make it this far :D - > Be responsible for your career as the FAW Trader! : If your rate isn't good I advise you to change your ign to tell your traders that the reason that you still don't send them isn't because you are a leecher but it's because of your 'not so good' rate. The reason that I don't use the word 'bad' rate is about psychology LOL. Believe in yourself that you never have bad rate! There are only 2 types of FAW appearance rate: Good or Excellent :) Change ign to indicate your status such as sleep, offline, be right back and many more. Example : My ign is Scythe, my ign w/ status are ScytheRnk(Ranking mode, hardcore trading), ScytheBox(Opening boxes, won't be able to kill or send back if you send to me), ScytheBRB(Unavailable, don't send during this period) and ScytheOFF/Zzz(indicating that I'm sleeping or can't play at the moment). - > Refresh your login status often! : Even if you are a good trader but your last login is more than 1 hr, other people might not want to send to you! Even me, I am too lazy to scroll more than 4 times(unless I need to send back to that trader very much, otherwise I won't even scroll more than logged in within 1 hr zone). It's easier to send to people who are easy to select than those who have their last login of 4 hrs or more. Example : There are 6 traders online at the moment. I think you will usually send to the first 5 traders, not the last one :) -> Check the AW screen as often as you can : When you encounter an F/AW, you should check your AW screen first to make sure that while you fight your F/AW you won't miss any others sends. Example : When you encounter an FAW, check if you can see someone send his FAW to you and engage it first then you can engage your FAW and send back to him too. I thinks these are all that I can think now. Good luck my comrade. May the ranking rewards be with you ;) ~Scythe. Category:Blog posts